Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{2}{4}-8\dfrac{1}{18} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {8} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {8} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 3 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{9}{18}-\dfrac{1}{18}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{8}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{8}{18}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 3\dfrac{4}{9}$